The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may include fuel systems that incorporate a variety of types of fuel pumps to provide a pressurized fuel supply. High pressure fuel pumps may be used in direct injection engines. High pressure fuel pumps may include a reciprocating member driven by a lobe on a rotating shaft. The lobe profiles used to drive the fuel pumps typically drive the reciprocating member at a non-constant velocity throughout the compression stroke of the fuel pump.